Untitled
by stargateyeah
Summary: It all started when Sam saw Jack and Daniel saw Janet. This is my first story. Please do not go easy on me! I really want to know what you think. It is untitled for now. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SG1 was going on a mission to a planet which was inhabited by a friendly population. General Hammond had told them it was going to be a simple mission. But this is SG1, there is no such thing as a simple mission. According to the MALP, the planet had many trees and a aqua colored sky. There appeared to be a large amount of caves the more you moved north. Large mountains loomed in the distance as well. The 'gate was nestled in a grove of trees where the planet's small sun was unable to reach it.

When they stepped through the 'gate, they were greeted by a group of people holding fruit baskets. Daniel, being Daniel, started to rattle off about how the people of this planet were similar to some ancient civilization on Earth.

"Welcome to our planet." A young woman had approached them. "Please, follow me."

SG1 followed Alvina, which is what the young women said she was called, to a village a mile away from the 'gate. She led them into a small hut where some of the elders were sitting. A table was set with many different types of fruit displayed. Alvina motioned for SG1 to sit at the table.

"Welcome visitors. May I ask where you come from?" an elder asked.

"We come from the planet called Earth." Daniel replied. "We are peaceful explorers," he quickly added when a look of fear crossed the elders' face. "I am Daniel, this is Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c." When Daniel reached Teal'c, he expected some sort of questioning regarding Teal'c's symbol, but none came about. He thought that was odd, seeing as this planet had been a goa'uld outpost for hundreds of years.

"I am Nairn," the same elder who had asked stated. "Let us begin our meal."

The group of people ate the fruit in silence. About half way through, Daniel started to ask Nairn about the people that live and had lived on this planet. That conversation didn't last long because a young boy, not more than 13 years of age burst through the door, appearing to have run there judging by his panting and sweat upon his brow.

"I apologize for interrupting Nairn, but a fight has broken out among the men."

"Very well. Excuse me. It appears I am needed." Nairn gracefully stood and glided over to where the boy stood.

"No problem," Jack said. "Hope you don't mind, but we are going to take a look around."

Nairn bowed his head and walked out the door. SG1 followed close behind. Alvina had mysteriously disappeared, but no one took any notice.

"Ok, Daniel, Carter, you go east. T, your with me. Stay in within radio contact."

"Yes, sir."

They went their separate ways. Teal'c and Jack headed down a well worn trail, while Daniel and Carter trumped through the forest that seemed to surround the village.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"So, Daniel, what do you think of Alvina?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at her," Sam said with a smirk.

"I did not! I thought she was good looking. yes, but that's all."

"Daniel. Face it. You were staring at her. What was going through that mind of yours?"

"Well, she looked familiar, like I knew her very well. But I can't pick out were I would have met her before. Her name doesn't ring a bell."

"Weird. That's true for me to. It bugs me that I don't know, though."

There was a thought filled silence that was unbroken until they heard a cry and someone fell out of the bushes in front of them, unconscious.

II

Sam ran up to the person, Daniel close behind. Sam flipped them over to see if they were ok. To Sam, the person appeared to be Colonel O'Neill.

"Sir! Sir! Can you hear me?" She checked his pulse. It was weak.

Daniel caught up. "What the...?" was all he could say.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why the heck is Janet lying there?"

"What? That's not Janet, that's the Colonel!"

"No it's not. It's... wait." Daniel radioed Jack.

"Yeah," came the crackled response.

"Jack, we have something, well more like someone, that you should see."

"Ok. Stay put, We're on our way."

"What is it Daniel?" Sam questioned.

"I'll tell you when Jack and Teal'c are here." Daniel stared at the person with his arms crossed, deep in thought.

Jack and Teal'c arrived in a matter of minutes.

"Hey. What's up?" Jack asked in his casual way, thinking that this was going to be one of Daniel's boring as ever artifacts.

When Jack was close enough to see the person, he stopped dead in his tracks, making Teal'c run into him. To him, the person lying on the ground appeared to be Carter. But Carter was standing by Daniel.

"Who do you see, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No. Just answer truthfully."

"Well..." Jack was a bit hesitant. "I see Carter."

"Hmm. My suspicion is confirmed. This person appears to-"

Daniel was interrupted by a death glider overhead.

"To the 'gate," Jack ordered.

"Umm, Jack, I think we should bring it with us." Daniel pointed over his shoulder to the unconscious figure.

"Ok, Teal'c if you would please." Teal'c went over to the figure and hoisted it over his shoulder.

As they ran to the 'gate, two more death gliders went over their heads. When they reached the 'gate, they found it guarded by six jaffa. Daniel saw the retreating forms of a group of jaffa heading toward the village.

Jack cursed under his breath. " Carter, watch my six."

"Yes sir."

"Teal'c, Daniel, on my signal, head towards the 'gate and dial home."

Jack headed slowly toward the jaffa, Carter following him. When he reached the last tree, he began to shoot at the jaffa. Carter did the same. He was able to knock down one before they started to fire back. He knocked down two more, then signaled for Daniel and Teal'c to move. All four ran toward the 'gate. daniel started to dial, while Carter and Jack laid cover fire. Teal'c did his best, but he had to be careful with the captive too. The swoosh of the 'gate couldn't come at a better time. Jack had just knocked down the last jaffa when a group of reinforcements arrived. He typed in his IDC code and made a mad dash for the 'gate, still laying cover fire. Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c ran for the 'gate. Just before Daniel stepped through the 'gate, he got shot in the leg, making him crumple to the ground. Jack shoved him through the 'gate and followed after.

When he stepped through the 'gate he yelled "Shut it down! Get a med team down here ASAP!"

Teal'c had set the captive down on the ramp to rest his shoulder. The med team ran in. Janet in the lead. She dashed over to the captive.

She checked his pulse. Three nurses were standing around the captive. "On three. One, two, three!" They hoisted the captive onto the gurney. Once the captive was on the gurney, she said "Daniel! Daniel! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," came the reply. The only problem was was that it wasn't coming from the Daniel and the gurney, but the Daniel laying on the ramp.

Janet froze. She slowly turned toward the voice on the ramp. When her eyes reached that Daniel, they opened as wide as saucers. Suddenly, she realized that Daniel's leg was spilling blood. She ran over to him, two nurses close behind. She ordered them to help Daniel to the infirmary, a look of shock still plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ran up to the person, Daniel close behind. Sam flipped them over to see if they were ok. To Sam, the person appeared to be Colonel O'Neill.

"Sir! Sir! Can you hear me?" She checked his pulse. It was weak.

Daniel caught up. "What the...?" was all he could say.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why the heck is Janet lying there?"

"What? That's not Janet, that's the Colonel!"

"No it's not. It's... wait." Daniel radioed Jack.

"Yeah," came the crackled response.

"Jack, we have something, well more like someone, that you should see."

"Ok. Stay put, We're on our way."

"What is it Daniel?" Sam questioned.

"I'll tell you when Jack and Teal'c are here." Daniel stared at the person with his arms crossed, deep in thought.

Jack and Teal'c arrived in a matter of minutes.

"Hey. What's up?" Jack asked in his casual way, thinking that this was going to be one of Daniel's boring as ever artifacts.

When Jack was close enough to see the person, he stopped dead in his tracks, making Teal'c run into him. To him, the person lying on the ground appeared to be Carter. But Carter was standing by Daniel.

"Who do you see, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No. Just answer truthfully."

"Well..." Jack was a bit hesitant. "I see Carter."

"Hmm. My suspicion is confirmed. This person appears to-"

Daniel was interrupted by a death glider overhead.

"To the 'gate," Jack ordered.

"Umm, Jack, I think we should bring it with us." Daniel pointed over his shoulder to the unconscious figure.

"Ok, Teal'c if you would please." Teal'c went over to the figure and hoisted it over his shoulder.

As they ran to the 'gate, two more death gliders went over their heads. When they reached the 'gate, they found it guarded by six jaffa. Daniel saw the retreating forms of a group of jaffa heading toward the village.

Jack cursed under his breath. " Carter, watch my six."

"Yes sir."

"Teal'c, Daniel, on my signal, head towards the 'gate and dial home."

Jack headed slowly toward the jaffa, Carter following him. When he reached the last tree, he began to shoot at the jaffa. Carter did the same. He was able to knock down one before they started to fire back. He knocked down two more, then signaled for Daniel and Teal'c to move. All four ran toward the 'gate. Daniel started to dial, while Carter and Jack laid cover fire. Teal'c did his best, but he had to be careful with the captive too. The swoosh of the 'gate couldn't come at a better time. Jack had just knocked down the last jaffa when a group of reinforcements arrived. He typed in his IDC code and made a mad dash for the 'gate, still laying cover fire. Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c ran for the 'gate. Just before Daniel stepped through the 'gate, he got shot in the leg, making him crumple to the ground. Jack shoved him through the 'gate and followed after.

When he stepped through the 'gate he yelled "Shut it down! Get a med team down here ASAP!"

Teal'c had set the captive down on the ramp to rest his shoulder. The med team ran in. Janet in the lead. She dashed over to the captive.

She checked his pulse. Three nurses were standing around the captive. "On three. One, two, three!" They hoisted the captive onto the gurney. Once the captive was on the gurney, she said "Daniel! Daniel! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," came the reply. The only problem was was that it wasn't coming from the Daniel and the gurney, but the Daniel laying on the ramp.

Janet froze. She slowly turned toward the voice on the ramp. When her eyes reached that Daniel, they opened as wide as saucers. Suddenly, she realized that Daniel's leg was spilling blood. She ran over to him, two nurses close behind. She ordered them to help Daniel to the infirmary, a look of shock still plastered on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Sam, Teal'c, Jack, General Hammond and Janet were gathered around Daniel's bed.

"Well Daniel, care to explain?" Jack asked.

"Recently, I was reading about a Shapian. A Shapian is a type of person, or a group of people really, that-"

"Daniel," Jack warned him.

"Have figured out how to change their appearance according to the certain person viewing them. Their names all mean something."

"At the beginning of our mission, we were brought to have a meal in the house of an elderly. We met a woman by the name of Alvina. I noticed her name means love, but I always notice stuff like that. When we were leaving the house, I noticed she was gone. I had no memory of her leaving either."

"Sam and I were talking about her later and we both recognized her when she first introduced herself, but neither of us could remember where we had seen her before. I started to think about it, but my thoughts were interrupted by someone falling out in front of us."

"When Sam and I first saw the person, she saw it as Jack and I saw it as Dr. Fraiser.

My thoughts were drawn back to the Shapian reading. I then thought about Alvina. I connected the two."

"Jack only confirmed that when I asked him who he saw and he said Sam." He paused to let this sink in.

"So, the type of Shapian we have come across is one that shows the viewer..." he paused because he was becoming more and more embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Jack impatientness clear in his voice.

'This part is going to cause a lot of embarrassment' he thought.

"Their heart's desire," he completed quickly.

The group was awkwardly silent for a bit. Sam and Janet's cheeks were a dark shade of red, though they tried to hide it.

General Hammond caught on and said, "This debriefing is over," and walked out the room.

Sam dashed out the room, followed closely by Jack. Teal'c walked casually out the door in no hurry.

Janet had taken sudden interest in her feet. A few moments passed.

"Daniel-"

"Janet-"

They spoke at the same time.

"You first," Daniel said.

Janet tried to avoid eye contact. "I...umm...I..." The words were stuck in her throat. No matter how hard she tried they would not come out.

After a few tries, Daniel cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. When Janet looked into his eyes, she saw something she had never seen before. Love. Pure, unguarded love. And it was for her and only her. She returned that gaze.

They were lost in each others eyes for a long time. Janet noticed that the space between them had lessened a great deal. She was standing directly beside the bed, her face mere inches from his, and the distance was getting smaller by the second.

When she could feel his warm breath upon her lips, he closed the distance. The kiss was light at first, but then it turned into a deep kiss filled with love. Daniel swung his legs slowly over the edge of the bed so he could hold her. His strong but gentle arms wrapped around her waist, sending electricity through both of their bodies. Her hands buried themselves into his hair, deepening the kiss even more. They stayed in this position as long as possible, until the need for oxygen was greater.

They looked into each others eyes, panting. Neither of them wanted this to end.

"Daniel-"

"Shh. Don't say anything." He gently pushed her head onto his shoulder.

She didn't want to leave his embrace, but she had to get back to work. She gave him one quick kiss and stepped out of the embrace. She missed his warmth immediately.

"I have to get back to work," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah," Daniel said. Just as she was about to turn around, Daniel grabbed her arm. "Janet, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daniel."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam ran into her lab, Jack behind her. She began pacing. After a few times, Jack grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Don't do this, Sam."

"We've gone over this before! We can't. As long as-"

Jack grabbed her waist, pulled her into him and kissed her. The kiss was deep. Sam was taken off guard at first and wanted to slap him, but she had quickly forgotten all train of thought as she got lost in the kiss. Her hands made their way onto his shoulders. The kiss lasted until Sam came to her senses and tried to pulled away.

"Jack-"

Jack pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her. "I love you Sam. Always have and always will not matter what."

"I love you, too, Jack."

Jack lowered his head and began to place gentle kisses along her jaw and was making his way lower.

"Jack, cameras," Sam said with much difficulty since his warm breath was tickling her neck and giving her goosebumps.

He stopped and whispered in her ear, "We will continue this later," and left her lab.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, SG1, General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser were gathered around another infirmary bed in Isolation Room 1. This time it wasn't Daniel though. It was the captive.

She was awake for the first time since she had arrived at the SGC.

General Hammond started the conversation. "Welcome to Earth. I am General Hammond, commander of this base. This is SG1, which you met on the planet. And this is Dr. Fraiser, who has been caring for you."

"I am called Alvina, but you already knew that. And I assume Dr. Jackson has figured out what I am."

"Yeah, um, I have. And we would like to know more about you."

"I come from a planet with no name. I have two sisters and five brothers. We are among the last of our kind."

"How did you end up on the planet where we found you?" Daniel asked.

"I came by ship."

"Where is this ship now?" General Hammond asked.

"It is back with it's fleet."

"Which is where?" Daniel questioned.

"I do not know of the fleet's whereabouts."

"Ok. Do you know where your brothers and sisters are?" Daniel continued to ask.

This questioned seemed to anger Alvina. A lot. Her eyes flashed gold and she was no longer Alvina. She was a goa'uld.

"_Why must you pester me with questions?" _the goa'uld demanded.

Everyone was shocked.

"Daniel. You could've warned us that these...shape shifter... people were goa'uld!!" Jack shouted.

"I guess I hadn't gotten as far as I thought I had," Daniel said apologetically.

"Ok. Are all Shapians goa'uld?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"_Yes. The Shapians were created by mistake by the Goa'uld," _said the goa'uld. "_Are you the one they call Teal'c?" _she asked, addressing Teal'c.

"Yes," came his quite reply.

"_Sholva! You should be ashamed."_

"I do not worship false gods anymore," Teal' said, still calm.

"Before we continue further," General Hammond interrupted, "I want to know who you are."

"_I am Hinda."_

"Well, Hinda, what were you doing on the planet?" Daniel asked.

"_I was merely living my life."_ she replied a little harshly. _"I wish to be questioned no further."_

"Ok. We will leave you in peace," General Hammond said.

He turned and walked out the door. Sam, Jack and Teal'c followed. Daniel stayed behind to talk to Janet.

"Hey," he said, approaching her.

"Hey," she said.

"I was just going to go get a cup of coffee. Want to come with?"

"Sure!"

They walked toward the commissary .

"I would have never guessed she was Goa'uld," Janet stated.

"Yeah, me neither."

"The Goa'uld seem to be everywhere we look."

"That they do."

When they arrived at the commissary, Janet sat down at a table while Daniel went to get the coffee.

'He's so cute' Janet thought to herself. 'I can't believe it took an alien to for me to realize that.' She didn't notice that Daniel had sat down and was giving her an odd look. She then realized that she had been staring at him. She quickly gave herself a mental shake and took the cup of coffee gratefully.

They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence, both deep in thought and enjoying the other's company. Little did they know that they were both thinking about each other. Daniel was thinking about Janet and Janet was thinking about Daniel.

After Janet finished her coffee, she stood up. "Well," she said with a sigh, "I'd better go do the mound of paperwork on my desk."

"I'll walk you there."

"Thanks Daniel."

They walked toward the elevator. Upon reaching it, someone was getting out, so they stepped in at the same time bumping into each other, but both making it into the elevator unharmed. Daniel hit the button. He then looked at Janet. She was looking at him. They got lost in each other's eyes. When the elevator came to the floor, Daniel hit a random button with out looking. He moved closer to Janet the same time she moved closer to him. Their eyes never left each other.

Daniel leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The couple seemed to have no sense of time. They were so caught up with themselves that they didn't notice the elevator doors open and Sam and Jack staring at them wide eyed and jaws lying on the ground.

"Janet," Sam said to get her friend's attention. That didn't work.

Jack tried. "Daniel!"

"What?" he said, clearly startled. "Oh! Sam, Jack, um hi." He looked at Janet who was blushing a deep chrisom.

Daniel took Janet's hand in his and walked them out of the elevator, followed by Sam and Jack's curious eyes.

Daniel took Janet to her office where he closed the door and proceeded to kiss her on her neck. Her hand intwined themselves in his hair. His hands tugged at her lab coat, throwing it to the ground. He began to rub her lower back, rewarded with sighs of contentment from Janet. As he was about to tug her shirt that was tightly tucked into her skirt, Janet stopped him short.

"Daniel. Not here, not now." She was slightly out of breath.

"You're right. Here and now is not good." Daniel backed away to let her tuck her shirt back in and pick up her lab coat.

Daniel took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to, Daniel." Janet gave him a quick hug and pulled away. Daniel smiled and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days went by smoothly. SG1 had earned some down time. Daniel and Teal'c stayed on base as usual. Jack planned on going to his cabin in Minnesota. At first he thought about going by himself, but then he decided to ask Carter, even though he had a feeling that she would want to stay back and play with her doohickeys. It never hurt to try.

As he was walking toward her lab, a thought crossed his mind. Will she want to come when it is only me and her? Especially after what happened between them. No, most likely not.

He set his course to Daniel's lab instead. Upon arriving at his door, Jack noticed that it was closed. 'Odd' he thought. As he moved to open the door, he heard voices coming from the other side. Now it wasn't like him to eavesdrop but he was sure he heard crying. And it wasn't coming from just anyone, it was coming from Carter.

"Jack...me...cabin," she managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Sam, you need to settle down so I can understand you," Daniel cooed.

"You're right Daniel," she said, apparently more confident than before.

Jack heard her blow her nose.

"I'm such a mess. I've never cried like this in my life, let alone over a guy." More nose blowing.

"Ok, are you ready to tell me what you came running in here for?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I just know that Jack is going to ask me to his cabin. He does every time we have enough down time. And this time I want to go, but I know I shouldn't because...well... because it's Jack...and what's happened..you know?"

"Yeah. I understand. So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know. That's why I came here. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well...I say you give it a go. See how things turn out. If anything gets out of hand, come home. Jack will understand." Daniel paused to let her think. "He respects you way to much to do anything that would hurt you or put your career in danger. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I respect him too."

"Good."

"Thanks Daniel for your help." Jack heard a chair scrapping across the floor as Sam stood to leave.

"Anytime, Sam, anytime."

As Jack heard Sam's footsteps, he realized a little to late that his ear was still pressed up against the door. She opened the door and he almost fell onto her.

"Sir?"

"Yeah..um..hi....Carter." His hand shot up to rub the back of his neck as a nervous habit. "Just coming to see space monkey before I hit the road for Minnesota." He plastered on a smile that he hoped she would believe.

For a moment it seemed as if she did. But then "You didn't hear what Daniel and I were talking about, did you?" she asked, pointing with her thumb to Daniel's door.

"No!" he answered a little too quickly. "No," he said again to reassure her.

"Ok, sir. Have a nice time at your cabin." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do yo-" He stopped himself before he could get the question out. "Have a 'fun' time with your doohickeys Carter."

"I will."

He watched her walk down the hall. He loved watching her walk. Just the way she carried herself and the way her hips swung back and forth, back and for-

"Hey Jack. What's up?" Daniel interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey..umm..."

"Jack?"

"Ok, I can't lie to you. I heard what Sam just told you." He noticed his slip up on using her given name.

Daniel's eyes bulged. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"No! Of course not. Though I changed my mind on asking her to the cabin."

"Good thought."

"Yeah. I feel so guilty now. I've never lied to her face like that before."

Daniel was looking at one of his books, clearly distracted. "Go tell her." Or not.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Jack, you said yourself you've never lied to her before and you feel guilty. Living with guilt is not healthy."

"Since when have you been a health expert?"

"Since Janet and I...that's not important, what is important..."

"You and the doc huh? Good for you Danny boy."

"As I was saying, you need to be open in your relationship with Sam. That's the only way this is going to work out."

"Yeah. Hey! Sam and I are NOT in a relationship!"

Daniel's eyes got really big again.

"Daniel! Are you even paying attention?"

"Umm...hey Sam."

"I'm not Sa-," Jack began to say but processed what Daniel had just said.

He turned around to see Sam staring at him, tears forming in her eyes. He then remembered what he had just yelled for the world to hear.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked her.

"Long enough," she said through gritted teeth. She turned on her heel and ran out the door.

Jack followed after her, trying his best to keep up with her brisk pace. As they entered her lab, she spun around so quick Jack had to stop himself from running into her.

"Who gave you permission to eavesdrop on my PRIVATE conversation with Daniel?"

"Let me explain-"

"I'm not done! I was confiding in a friend that I knew wouldn't tell anyone what we talked about. I poured my heart out to Daniel, thinking he was the only one that would hear. But NO, how dare I think that? No, you HAD to listen. You couldn't resist. You wanted to hear for your good-for-nothing self that someone had feelings for you." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now.

"Sam, you-"

"Shut up! That someone was CRYING over YOU. And to think that person was me. You thought it was too good to be true. Well, I have news for you. It is too good to be true because I don't want ANYTHING to do with that side of you." She sat down abruptly.

"Sam, you know that's not true."

"Oh. It isn't?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"No, none of it is."

"I don't want to hear it. Leave."

"No."

Sam stood, rising herself to her full height and said through gritted teeth, "You will leave NOW, or I will have you FORCEFULLY removed."

Jack took one last look at a very ticked off Sam and hoped he'd never she that side of her again. He left the room without another word.

Sam sat down heavily and put her head in her hands. 'Oh Sam, what have you done?' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel was walking toward Janet's office to bring her a cup of coffee. When he was not more than a hundred feet away, he heard a scream. Coming from Janet's office. Both coffee's fell to the floor, forgotten. He ran into her office. What greeted him was not what he expected at all.

Hinda had Janet tied to her chair and was holding her at gun point. Daniel was shocked. First, at how Hinda managed to escape the infirmary, and second how she was able to get a gun so fast.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daniel asked Hinda.

"_What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"Well, you're holding our CMO at gun point. Why?"

"_She has something I want and will not give it to me!"_

"What is it?"

"_Tranquilizer."_

"She has good reasons not to!" came the retort from Jack. His black op skills came in handy in situations like this. He was pointing a zat at Hinda. "Put the gun down."

"_I will not until she gives me the tranquilizer!"_

"You give me no choice." A zat blast hit Hinda square in the shoulder. She fell to the ground.

Daniel went to Janet and cut her loose. She got up and walked over to Hinda.

"Jack, Daniel, help her to Iso Room."

Jack and Daniel carried her to Iso Room 1 while Janet went to get the restraints that would most definitely be needed. She was half way to the iso room when she heard a gun go off twice. She ran the rest of the way there.

Daniel lay crumpled on the floor, blood puddled around his arm. Jack was wrestling Hinda on the ground not far off. Janet picked up the phone to call for medical help. She kneeled by Daniel and check his pulse. There was none. That was when she noticed the bullet wound in his chest. The med team arrived just in time.

"Get him into surgery now. We have two bullets to remove."

The med team hoisted him up on the gurney and took off down the hall with Janet barking orders from her spot on the gurney.

"Charge to 200." She held the paddles ready.

"Done," a nurse replied.

Janet pushed the paddles against his chest. Nothing.

"Come on Daniel," she said under her breath. "Charge to 300."

She pressed the paddles against his chest, hoping with all her heart that he would respond. He did. Just not the way she hoped.

He started coughing up blood and vomit. Where did it land? In her lap. She didn't care. She was just glad he had responded. She let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

They had arrived in the surgery room. She jumped off the gurney to go put on her surgery clothing while the nurses prepared him.

Jack, meanwhile, was still wrestling Hinda. He was just about to get on top of her when he felt cold,hard metal pushed onto his lower back. He knew for experience that it was a gun. He slowly raised his hands above his head to surrender. As they reached the top of his head, he heard a gun go off. Bracing himself for the pain, he felt none. Instead, he saw Hinda's eyes glow and her limp form fell on top of him. He quickly rolled out from under her and saw in her back a bullet hole. He looked toward the door. Carter was still holding the gun in the spot where she had shot Hinda.

Jack rose to his feet. "Nice shot Carter."

"Thanks sir."

"You can put the gun down now."

"Oh! Right, sir." Carter quickly lowered the gun.

Jack walked over to Hinda and flipped her over. "She's dead."

"Is that a good thing?" Carter asked hesitantly.

"I think so. Daniel won't think so."

"Where is Daniel anyway?" Carter looked around the room.

Jack snapped his head up and cursed under his breath. He dashed out the room with Carter close behind.

"What's wrong sir?" Carter asked as they ran down the hall.

"Daniel was shot in the chest and arm."

"What?! Is he alright sir?"

"Does it look like I know?" Jack yelled.

Carter was taken back by this. "No," she replied quietly.

Jack rounded the corner into the infirmary.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" he asked the nearest nurse.

"He's in surgery sir."

Jack cursed. "It's all my fault."

"How sir?" Carter asked.

"I didn't relize Hinda had a gun until too late. I should have been the one to get shot. I should have check her to make sure she didn't have a gun." He had begun pacing.

"Sir, you couldn't have known she had back up. Don't beat yourself up for something you had no control over," Carter said reassuringly.

"That's the problem. I did have control over it. If I just would have checked her over."

"Stop! That's the one thing I can't stand about you!"

"What is?"

"How you beat yourself up over something you didn't do!"

"But--"

"No. I don't want to hear it." Carter turned and left.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The surgery went as smooth as a surgery could go. Both bullets were removed. Nothing seemed to be harmed inside. Daniel was stitched up nicely and resting in bed. He had been sleeping for about an hour after the surgery.

Janet sat by his bed, watching him sleep. It was late at night and everyone had gone home. The night shift had been there for about an hour. Janet was tired. She had been so worried that some internal damage had been done. She dozed off.

Daniel woke up to find Janet sleeping. Her head was resting in the crock of her arm, which was lying on the bed beside him. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she slept. He watched her for a long time until she awoke.

She slowly raised her head. She stretched, yawned, and rubbed her eyes to rid the sleep from them. It was then that she realized that Daniel was staring at her.

"Daniel! How long have you been up?"

"I don't know," he said still looking at her with eyes full of love.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Janet asked as she moved her hand up to her face.

"No. I'm just looking at you because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Daniel smiled as a blush found it's way from her hairline to her chest. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He the proceeded to kiss it.

Janet giggled. "Daniel. That tickles!" She continued giggling.

"Hey! You know what giggling does to me!" He pulled on her hand and motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed.

She did. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost. This was one of their favorite things to do as a couple. She would look into the depths of his bright blue eyes and get lost among the many waves of their sea. He would look into the deep brown of her eyes and never want to look away from their beauty and warmth.

Janet slowly started to lean into Daniel. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. When their lips met, electricity flowed through their bodies, then subsided into a deep, warm, and loving kiss. They stayed like this for long time. Neither wanted it to end. Even when their oxygen levels began to drop rapidly, they only deepened the kiss. Their levels dropped to zero way too soon. They pulled away panting.

They gathered enough air and went at it again. This kiss didn't last as long because Daniel thought it necessary to make his way lower onto her jaw and then to her neck.

"Daniel," Janet said a little airy. "Daniel. Please stop. If you continue, I will lose all sense of self control. That can't happen here."

Daniel stopped. "Right." He pulled away.

Janet laid her head against his chest.

His hand started running through her hair. Daniel loved her hair, especially when she wore it down. He loved how the auburn curls flowed onto her shoulders and outlined her flawless face. It was very soft to the touch and he enjoyed running his fingers through it.

"I almost lost you," Janet said quietly. "I was so worried that you were gone for good. When I saw you lying on the floor, I checked your pulse. There was none. I started to panic and...." She trailed off.

Daniel gave her a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry anymore. I'm right here."

"Daniel, can you promise me something?" Janet looked up and into his eyes.

"Anything."

"When you step through that 'gate, you have to promise me that every time you come back fully alive and no life altering injuries. Because I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't help you and you....." she couldn't bring herself to say it. That would jinx it. "Promise?"

"I promise. I love you too much."

"Thank you. I love you too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and laid her head back down.

All this time his hand had been stroking itself through her hair. She soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his hand doing that and his heartbeat.

He stilled his hand, kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Daniel found out that Hinda was dead, he was not a happy camper.

"You did WHAT?" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel, she had a gun pointed at my back. It wasn't as if I could've sweet talked her into letting me go unharmed. She's a Goa'uld for Pete's sake."

"But--but--we could have learned a lot from her!" pouting evident in his voice.

"At the cost of my life?"

"Well..."

"That's what I thought."

"Still," Daniel crossed his arms across his chest. "Doesn't give you the right to shoot her."

"Hey I'm not the one who shot her."

"Who is then?"

"Carter." When he said her name, she suddenly had an interest in their childish banter.

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Nevermind."

"Whatever." Jack said.

"Well, I have work to do, bye guys." Sam turned to leave.

"Going to work on one of your doohickeys Carter?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She turned and left the infirmary.

"Well, better let you rest up so you can go on the upcoming mission to a 'Friendly' planet. See ya Daniel."

"Bye."

Daniel saw Janet walking toward him. His eyes gravitated toward her hips and he became mesmerized by the way they went back and forth back and forth.

Janet walked up to the monitors that he was hooked up to. She jotted down some notes on her clipboard then turned to him.

"Well, everything checks out okay. You are free to leave whenever you please. You are off of active duty for the next three days just in case." She smiled at him and left.

He scrambled out of the bed and put his clothes on. He first went to get a cup of coffee, then off to his office to look over a stone tablet SG 15 had brought back. He looked over the stone tablets for three hours straight. He got half of it translated. He was so intrigued that he didn't notice that klaxons go off.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"_Unscheduled off world activation_," came Walter's voice over the intercom. "There's no IDC code, sir," he said to General Hammond.

"Don't open the iris. They will figure out soon enough that we have one."

"Yes, sir."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSSGSGSGSG

SG1 raced to the gate room. They arrived there in time to see something very strange happen.

The iris was turning to a liquid before their eyes. What boggled Sam was that no heat was being transfered through the wormhole from either direction.

When the iris was puddled on the floor, a young woman walked through the gate. As she reached the end of the ramp, the iris crawled it's way back to it's former position and turned back into a solid. The gate shut down. The SFs in the gate room held their guns ready.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hammond asked into the speaker.

"I am Vanessa and I want to talk with Daniel Jackson."

Everyone looked in Daniel's direction. "What? Don't look at me. I don't know her."

General Hammond spoke into the mic, "Stand down."

He walked down to the gate room followed by SG1. "Hello," he greeted Vanessa, "Welcome to Earth, I am--"

"General Hammond, leader of StarGate Command, yes I know. Daniel has told me much about the program."

"He has now has he?" General Hammond turned to glare at Daniel.

"Do not be mad at Daniel, for he does not know who I am. He did not tell me directly all of the information I know."

"Please follow me." General Hammond lead them to the briefing room and took his place at the head of the table.

"Why do you want to speak with Dr. Jackson, Ms. Vanessa?" Hammond asked of her.

"I have information that he will think very valuable and will benefit the StarGate Program immensely."

"What might that information be?"

"For starters, I am what you call an Ancient."


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Daniel's jaw dropped to the floor and he didn't bother to pick it up. He got the kid-in-a-candy-store look in his eyes.

"What is an Ancient exactly?" Hammond asked.

"They are the creators of the StarGate," Daniel answered. A million questions spun around in his mind. He couldn't wait to ask her all of them.

That statement seemed to trigger everyone's mouth to join Daniel's on the floor.

Vanessa chuckled to herself. She always forgot that no one living had ever met an Ancient such as herself before. "And secondly, I know that location of the Lost City."

Daniel could barley contain himself. He was almost visibly bouncing up and down in his chair in anticipation.

"I see that Dr. Jackson finds this information very exciting," Vanessa said.

"I want to know as much as possible about this Lost City. I will leave you and Dr. Jackson to converse about it. Dismissed." General Hammond got up and went into his office.

Everyone got up to leave. Jack and Sam were going to have a 'chat' and Teal'c was going to kelnoreem.

Daniel and Vanessa went to his office so Daniel could ask all of his questions.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

They had been sitting there for three hours. Daniel had learned much for Vanessa. Most importantly, he had learned the location of the Lost City. Well, more appropriately, the 'gate address. Now Vanessa was asking him the questions.

"How many people have you loved, Daniel?"

That question was one he was not prepared for. "Well," He had to think about this one. "Well, I had a crush on high school, but she never noticed me of course because she was popular and I was a geek. Typical."

"It is?"

"Yeah, well, sort of. Anyway, then there was Sarah, my first girlfriend-,"

"I'm talking about real love Daniel,"

"Oh, then only one."

"Who?" came the reply, except not for Vanessa. Janet had walked in with neither one of them noticing.

"Who what?" Daniel decided he would play the dumb card.

"Who is his one and only true love," Vanessa said.

"Yeah," Daniel began to blush.

"Well, who is it Daniel?" Janet asked curiously.

Daniel looked up slowly and made eye contact with Janet.

"You," he said softly. Vanessa took that as her cue to leave. She stood up and left the room without saying anything. The couple didn't seem to notice.

Janet was beaming from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yup. Really."

Janet threw herself around the still sitting Daniel. He hugged her back. They stayed like that for a bit.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you Janet.

The klaxons went off disturbing their moment.

"_Unscheduled off-world activation." _

"_SG1 to the gate room."_

Daniel got up to leave. Janet grabbed his arm. They made eye contact.

"Be careful, and come back unharmed."

"I will." Daniel kissed her and left, leaving her standing in his office, hoping this wasn't her last time to see him alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel walked into the gate room. He was greeted by an unpleasant site. There were three men for SG-15 laying on the ramp, blood gushing from multiple wounds. The med team was trying to get them onto stretchers.

"Whoa. What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Good question," Jack said from behind him.

"We were attacked by an enemy we've never encountered before, sir. They seem to be able to disappear and reappear at will, sir. We weren't prepared." The one unharmed member of SG - 15 stood at attention.

General Hammond walked in at that moment. "What happened, Lieutenant?"

The lieutenant repeated what he had just told Jack and Daniel.

"Sir, permission-" Jack started.

"Done. Get going."

"Yes sir."

Daniel and Jack walked out of the gate room. They got half way down the hallway when they saw Carter coming their way.

"Sorry I missed that I was--"

"Turn around Carter and gear up." She did as told.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

Daniel told her what they knew. By that time, they had reached their destination. They geared up quickly.

"Hey, where's Teal'c?" Daniel suddenly realized that Teal'c was missing.

"I am here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was standing by the door already geared up.

"Ok kids let's go."

SG - 1 walked toward the gate room. The gate was already half way dialed.

"_Good luck SG - 1," _came Hammond's voice over the intercom. "_And Godspeed."_

The gate whooshed to life.

"Adios," Jack said and with that SG - 1 stepped through the gate.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As they stepped through on the other side, they were greeted with a firefight from an unseen source. They fired back. Daniel saw something move to his right but when he turned to look, it was gone. It was a difficult fight because the enemy had the advantage of knowing where their opponents. SG - 1 was shooting blindly at wherever the gun shots were coming from.

One of the enemy fell to the ground. Another joined soon after and another . Pretty soon, all of the enemy was down.

"Nice job." Jack said.

"Sir that wasn't us," Carter said.

"What do you mean it wasn't us?" Jack asked.

Carter pointed to a small ship hovering about three hundred yards from them. It looked like Goa'uld design but it had a hint of Asgard too. It only hovered for about another ten seconds. It then flew away, cloaking itself.

SG - 1 stood there for a bit, still staring at the spot were the ship was.

Suddenly, Daniel fell face down to the ground, a bullet in his back. As he made contact with the ground, a stone was thrown at him. The stone hit him square in the head, knocking him out. Teal'c had seen were the bullet had come from and shot down the source.

"Well, time to go. Dial us up Carter. Teal'c, carry Daniel."

Carter dialed them up and Jack sent his IDC code. They stepped through the gate.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"_Unscheduled off world activation," _Walter said.

"It's SG - 1 sir," he told Hammond.

"Open the iris."

"Yes sir."

SG - 1 stepped through the gate.

"Get a med team down here. Daniel's been shot."

"_Medical team to the gate room."_

Hammond met SG - 1 at the end of the ramp. "What happened?"

"We were attacked,sir," Jack said.

"Debriefing in an hour."

The med team arrived, Dr. Fraiser in the lead. She rushed to his side, barking orders at her team. They rushed him into surgery to remove the bullet. Janet feared that the bullet had hit his spine because he was unresponsive. But she dashed those thoughts. This is Daniel. He has died so many times before. This was just another one of those times.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

An hour later, SG - 1, General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser sat around the briefing room table. SG - 1 had told their story about what happened on the planet. It was now Dr. Fraiser's turn to tell them about Daniel.

"The bullet hit the lower part of his spine," she started. "We were able to remove it, and hopefully it didn't do much harm. Surprisingly, he's still alive, but...now he's in a coma."

"How long?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know sir. And there's nothing I can do to help him."

"Keep an eye on him. In the meantime, SG - 1 stays put. Dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was late. There was only one nurse on duty and she had dozed off. Janet went to sit by Daniel's bed.

"Hey, I know you probably can't hear me but I just thought I'd try." She paused. "You had better come out of this, or.." Her voice was shaking and she hated herself for it. No. He wasn't going to die. " 'Cause if you don't I..I..." Tear's were streaming down her face. "Daniel, please, please come out of this. I want you. I need you." Janet never remembered herself as a begging person before, but now.. now she was practically on her knees. "Daniel, I love you too much for you to leave." She was bawling.

She let herself cry. She guessed she dozed off because she awoke to a horrible neck ache from laying on her arm all night. She then realized that the crook of her arm where her head had presumably been, was a light black mark. She then whipped at her eyes with her fingers and came away with black fingers. Her mascara had run. She got up and went into the bathroom to reapply her makeup. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She would blame it on fatigue if anyone asked.

Teal'c, Jack and Sam came to talk to Daniel through out the day. Janet had hovered over Daniel for the rest of the day. When, it was about 1700, she decided to go visit Sam. She needed a distraction. As she was about to leave a nurse stopped her.

"The results are back from the MRI, ma'am."

"Thank you." She looked them over. Just what she had expected. Her small bubble of hope burst. She set the results down and headed for Sam's lab.

She reached the lab sooner than she had hoped. She entered.

"Hey Sam!" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hey! What's up?" Sam asked without looking up from her work.

"Oh, not much."

"How's Daniel?" Sam still hadn't looked up.

That question hit Janet like a rock. She didn't want to say it out loud. That would make it final. She didn't want it final. But..the results came back the way she had guessed and dreaded. Daniel wasn't going to make it. She started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam jumped up from her chair and went to comfort her friend. As soon as she hugged Janet, Janet started bawling. Sam rubbed her friend's back in attempt to settle her down.

"Shhh. Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Daniel....gone...forever..." she managed to sob out.

"What?! No he's not. He's just in a coma."

"No!" Janet pulled out of her friend's embrace to look her in the eye. "I just got the results from the MRI and...and..he's gone. His body won't last much longer." Tears were streaming down her face still. "Sam, Daniel is going to die within the next day." That statement made her start bawling again.

Sam now had tears streaming down her face. She took Janet into an embrace.

Jack chose that very inconvenient moment to pop in. When he saw both women crying, he stopped short of running into them. Sam looked him in the eye and seemed to say that this was not a good time. She motioned for him to leave. He figured Sam would tell him later about it and left.

After a bit, Janet pulled out of the embrace. She wiped at her eyes as did Sam.

"Ok. Well, I'd better go check on Daniel," Janet ended with a sad sigh.

Janet turned and headed for the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was sitting at her desk when Jack walked in.

"Whatcha doing?"

Sam sighed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, not really. It's more of a rhetorical question."

"That's what I thought."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"When I walked in earlier."

"Oh." Everything came rushing back to her like a tidal wave. Sadness hit her. Tears formed behind her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry. "Daniel's not going to make it."

"Oh." Jack's posture reflected what he was feeling.

"I was just going to say good bye to him. Want to join me?" Sam asked hopefully. She didn't want to do this on her own.

"Sure."

The two departed for the infirmary.

They arrived a few minutes later. Hand in hand they walked up to Daniel's bed.

"Hey Daniel," Sam started. "It's Sam and Jack. We just came by to see how you were doing." She squeezed Jack's hand as tears began to make their way down her cheeks.

She looked into Jack's eyes. The mask that was usually there was replaced by a great look of sadness. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He held her tight. She could tell that he was crying too. They stayed like that for a while then left.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Janet had been babbling to Daniel for the past ten minutes not making any sense what so ever.

"Sorry, I just..." Tears sprang to her eyes for the third time that day. She willed them to go away, but they wouldn't. They trailed down her face. She sat by his bed watching him. Daniel. Her Daniel. She had finally been given the chance she had always wanted. To have a family with someone she loved. Her first husband wasn't much of a husband. He had been her first love. She had been young and foolish. She just saw what she wanted to see in him, not who he really was. Her mind rushed with horrible memories.

She got lost in thought. out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to see what it was, she saw Vanessa.

She hurriedly started wiping her eyes and face to rid them of the tears.

"Do not worry. It is okay to cry when something like this happens," Vanessa said softly.

Janet stopped and smiled at her, then began to get up. "I'll leave so you can see him now."

"There is no need for you to leave. I have already spoken to him."

"Oh, well, I'm going to go." Janet walked past Vanessa to go clean up.

Vanessa walked over to the chair that Dr. Fraiser had previously occupied and sat down.

"Oh, Daniel. I hope when you come to you open your eyes to what is standing in front of you. A chance not many people have."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

SG - 1 minus Daniel, walked through the gate. What was on the other side was what the MALP had shown. A large field that was encircled by trees. About 300 yard from the gate, there was a large stone pillar. The group walked toward it.

"Anybody know what it is?" O'Neill asked.

"I have not seen anything like this before O'Neill," Teal'c commented.

Carter walked toward it. As her hand reached out to touch it, the ground beneath her opened up. They heard a distant thud as she hit the ground below.

Jack got down on his stomach and shimmied over to the hole. Teal'c did likewise. Jack looked down. Carter had fallen about 20 feet.

"You ok?" he yelled.

There was no response.

"Carter!" he yelled a little louder.

Still no answer.

He shimmied away from the hole a bit.

He thought of a way to get her out. Right as he was going to stand up, the ground underneath him sagged and he fell in the hole. He landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Are you alright O'Neill?" Teal'c yelled from above.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"I will go find help."

"You do that."

Teal'c walked away.

Jack suddenly remember something.

"Carter?"

A slight moan could be heard to his left.

He took out his flashlight and turned it on. He shined it to his left. He saw Carter laying on her side.

"Hey. You all right?" He slide over to where she lay.

"I think I broke something." She rolled over on her back. Immediately regretting doing so, she clutched at her side.

"Well, just stay put. T went to get help."

Another moan escaped her lips before she passed out.

Jack took this time to inspect the 'hole' they were in. And it turned to be just that. A hole. A fairly deep hole, but a hole nonetheless.

He then decided he might as well become comfortable. He sat down and leaned against a wall. Now all they had to do was wait.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c made his way quickly toward the gate. As he reached the DHD, he heard a buzzing sound. He looked up and saw a cargo ship fly overhead. He dialed that gate as fast as he could and punched in his IDC code. He quickly ran up to the gate and stepped through.

Teal'c stepped onto the ramp on the other side. General Hammond met him at the bottom.

"Teal'c, where are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?"

"They have fallen into a deep hole and need to be retrieved. Also, Apophis has arrived at the planet."

"Take SG 4 with you."

Teal'c nodded his head and went to find SG 4.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam woke up not knowing where she was. She bolted into a sitting position. That movement sent searing pain into her side and everything came back to her.

Jack had obviously seen this and moved over to her. He scooted her to the wall and sat behind her so her back was against him. She was much more comfortable.

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"My side hurts as well as my arm. But other than that bored."

He chuckled at the last part. "You? Bored? I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when you said that."

She started to chuckle but it sent knives into her side. "Please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." He kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like vanilla.

"Your hair smells good."

"Thank you." She nestled up against him more.

She soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

SG 4 and Teal'c stepped through the gate. They were greeted with gun fire. SG 4 took defensive positions and returned fire. They managed to knock down five jaffa before more came.

"Go! We'll lay down cover fire!"

Teal'c nodded and began to make his way to the hole where the Major and Colonel were.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack heard it first. Gun fire. And not far off either. He then heard footsteps. He held his P90 in a ready position.

"O'Neill."

"We're still here T."

Rope came down the hole.

"Thanks."

Jack began to put together a make-shift seat that Carter could sit in. He helped her to it and helped her get in.

"Ok T. Pull her up."

Teal'c pulled Carter up with seemingly no effort and threw the rope down so Jack could climb up.

Jack reached the top and asked, "What was the gun fire for?"

"Apophis is here."

"What?!" Carter and Jack said at the same time.

"I thought we killed him?"

"That is because you did."

All heads turned to were the voice came from. The person standing there was a young woman.

"I am his host's sister, Becca. I saw with my own eyes him take his last breath. This is not Apophis's fleet but mine."

"Teal'c, did you know Apophis had a sister?" Jack asked.

"I did not."

"The reason you did not know is because Apophis did not know of me. That is the one thing my brother fought his hardest to keep secret."

"You said this was your fleet?" Carter asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my home planet. I have come to visit my family."

"Then why were your jaffa attacking us?" Teal'c asked.

"I apologize. They will be punished for doing so without my permission. Come, let me introduce you to my family. They owe you much for your execution of Apophis."

She started walking, clearly expecting them to follow.

"Wait, we have to go find the other people that came with us," Jack said.

"They are already in the village. They were escorted by my jaffa."

She continued to walk and they followed, Teal'c carrying Major Carter.

They entered the village a few minutes later. It was a small village consisting of ten brick homes. They were lead to the largest house out of the ten. Becca opened the door, and laughter could be heard. She entered, followed closely by SG-1. When SG-1 was fully in the house, they realized that SG-4 was already there, seated comfortable around a table, surrounded by children.

"Becca!" An older woman got up from where she was sitting and bustled over to where Becca stood and engulfed her into a hug.

"Mama! It's so good to see you again," Becca said as she pulled away from the hug. "I want you to meet some people."

Becca's mom turned to SG-1.

"This is SG-1 of Earth. These are the people responsible for Apophis's death."

The room went completely silent. Becca's mom stared at them. Suddenly, she burst out cheering.

"Thank you so much! We must feast in your honor." She motioned for two young men sitting at the table to follow her as she walked into the kitchen.

Another older woman approached Teal'c and said, "Bring her over here and I will tend to her wounds."

Teal'c followed her to a corner of the room where the woman proceeded to look Sam over. When she was done she motioned for Teal'c to help Sam sit in a chair.

"I am Stasia, Becca's aunt."

"Let me introduce to you my family." Becca lead Jack around the room and introduced him to everyone. He soon knew everyone and was having a lovely time.

Jack soon found himself surrounded by children.

"Please tell us a story!" they were all saying.

Becca smiled. "It is customary that guests tell a story."

"Ok." Jack thought a moment. "There once was a girl that had three evil stepsisters."

'Cinderella' Carter thought. 'I'd never guess.'

-----------

Jack had just about finished the story when Becca's mom and her two brothers emerged from the kitchen each holding two platers of delicious looking food. They set them down on the table, went back to the kitchen, and came back with a round of drinks. Juice for the young ones and some sort of wine for the adults. Everyone gathered round the table.

Becca's mom held up her glass and everyone followed suit.

"I would like to propose a toast to SG-1 of Earth for having warded off our long lived fear of Apophis. I hope that continue to do good things for the universe we live in. Long live SG-1!"

"Long live SG-1!" everyone echoed. Glasses were clinked together and after a long swig, people stared to dish out food. It tasted even better then it looked.

"Daniel would have enjoyed this," Jack said quietly to Carter.

"Yeah, he would have." A small smile made its way to her lips.

------------

They continued to visit with Becca's family until it was dark. By then most of the children had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Well, kids, it's time for us to head home," Jack said as he was standing up.

"Do you really have to go?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, our leader is expecting us to be home for dinner," Jack responded.

SG - 4 stood up and Teal'c stood and gathered Major Carter in his arms.

"Thank you very much for everything. We had a lovely time," Carter said.

"You are most welcome," Becca's mother said. "Please, visit anytime."

"Thanks and goodbye," Jack said and with that he left the house as everyone said their goodbyes and followed him.

They walked to the gate in silence. A member of SG-4 dialed up the gate and Jack sent through his IDC code. They walked through the gate.

"Welcome back SG-1 and SG-4," greeted General Hammond. "What happened to Major Carter?"

"When I fell into the hole, I landed weird and broke something, but I'll know what soon," Carter answered.

"Debriefing in an hour."

"Yes sir," came the simultaneous reply.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSSGSGSG

"Well, your left arm is broken and so are a few ribs. You will be here for two more days and you'll be off active duty for two weeks," Janet explained to Sam.

"Ok."

A few moments passed as Janet copied down some numbers off the machines Sam was hooked up to.

"How are you Janet?"

"Fine."

"Janet, I know that's not true and you should know by now that I know when you're lying."

Janet stopped what she was doing and looked Sam in the eye.

"You're right. I'm not fine. I'm far from fine. Daniel's dying and I can't do ANYTHING to help him. I hate myself because of my inability to help him. My life is falling apart because of it. Obviously I'm not fine!" Janet huffed, turned on her heel, and stormed away.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Jack asked as he walked up to Sam's side.

"I guess she needed to vent some anger," Sam said, still looking at the spot where her friend had stormed away from.

"Anyway, how are _you?_"

"I'm great, thanks."

Jack leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Now I'm even better," Sam sighed.

"Good," Jack said. "I just came by to check on you. How long do you have to be here?"

"Two more days and I'm off active duty for two whole weeks. I broke my arm as you can see," she said as she held up her cast. "And I broke some ribs."

"Ouch," Jack made a face.

Sam started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so cute when you do that."

"Do this?" Jack made the face again, which earned more giggles from Sam.

Just then, Janet walked up.

"Hey, doc," Jack greeted.

"Hello Colonel. I have to ask you to leave so Major Carter can rest."

"Ok. See ya around Carter." Jack turned and left the infirmary.

"Now get some rest. I'll be back in an hour to give you more pain meds."

"Ok."

Janet closed the curtain around Sam's bed and walked toward her office to do some paper work.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was working in her lab when Jack came to visit.

"Hey Carter."

"Sir."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm calibrating this-"

"Carter," Jack held up a hand. "I just got over a headache."

"Sorry sir. And don't touch that."

"Touch what?" Jack asked. His hand barley touched the table when a loud bang sounded, followed by purple smoke. Jack jumped about four feet in the air.

"That," Carter said.

"What the heck is that?" Jack asked.

"Touch sensitive explosives, sir."

"You could at least warn me when I'm about to touch something like that." Jack was holding his hand.

"I tried, but your listening skills are...." She noticed Jack inspecting his hand. "Are you ok, sir?"

"Besides scared out of my mind, fine, but my hand does sting a little."

"Here let me look at it."

Sam got up from her chair and walked over to where he was standing. She reached for his hand but he pulled it back.

"Sir, the only way I can see if your hand is ok is if you let me look at it."

"Fine." Jack held out his hand. From what Sam could see, it was just a little red.

"You'll be fine."

"K, good."

"Now, your reason for showing up in my lab."

"Can't I just come and visit a friend?"

"Miss bugging Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't there anyone else you can bother?"

"Nope." He slid up to her and whispered in her ear, "Besides, I don't have nearly as much fun bothering anyone else."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "I have a hard time believing that one."

"You do, do you? Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss.

"Wow," Sam breathed after they pulled away.

"See," Jack said. "I can't do that to Daniel, now can I?"

Sam burst out laughing at the mental picture that created.

After the laughter subsided, a new mental picture developed in Sam's mind that made her make a face said "Eww! That's really gross!"

Jack was smiling. "You are so adorable sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yup." Jack leaned down and kissed her.

Sam deepened the kiss by snaking her arms around his neck and intwining her fingers in his hair. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you, too, Sam."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Doctor!" A young nurse came rushing up to her in her office.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Jackson is waking up!"

"WHAT?!" Janet jumped up from her desk and pushed past the nurse.

She ran over to Daniel. Sure enough, he was making groaning noises and trying to open his eyes. She looked at the machines and they were reading that he was nearing normal ranges.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?"

"Janet?" Daniel whispered hoarsely.

Tears formed in her eyes and a smile grew on her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm here." She took his hand in hers.

The nurses had gathered a little ways off to witness this exchange.

"Janet," Daniel said with a little more strength. "Can I sit up?"

"Yes, of course." Janet motioned for one of the nurses to help her. When he was comfortably situated, the nurse left.

Daniel reached up to her face and wiped away a tear that had fallen. His hand lingered on her face and she leaned into it. He then slide his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled. She leaned in with out hesitation. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Daniel deepened even more as he pulled Janet closer. This earned cheers from the nurses. The couple did not notice. They pulled away from the kiss. Janet had tears running down her face. Daniel pulled her into a hug. She burrowed against his chest and cried.

By this time , the nurses had left.

"I thought you were gone for good,"Janet sobbed. "There was nothing more I could do for you. I felt so helpless."

"It's ok. I'm here now." Daniel hugged her tighter.

They stayed in this embrace for a long time. Janet was the one to pulled away.

"I better go tell General Hammond you're up," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"No need. I already know," said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw General Hammond.

"General!" She made a quick attempt to wipe her eyes.

"Doctor. I'm glad to hear that Dr. Jackson is up." A smile was across his face.

"What's all the fuss?" came a familiar voice. Jack walked up to the group. The instant he saw Daniel his eyes lit up and a smile sprang onto his lips.

"Daniel! Good to see you in the land of the living!"

"Good to see you, too Jack. Actually, speaking of seeing, does anyone know where my glasses are?"

"Oh!" Janet ran to her office and grab his glasses off of her desk and ran back.

"Here." She handed him the glasses.

"Thank you." He put them on. "Much better."

"I suppose someone should tell Major Carter and Teal'c about this," General Hammond said.

"Tell us what?" Sam said as she and Teal'c walked in. As soon as she saw Daniel, she smiled. "Daniel!" She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sam, it's good to see you again."

"You, too, Daniel." She pulled away and went to stand next to Jack, who slid his arm around her waist. This did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"It is good to see you well, DoctorJackson." Teal'c said with a small smile on his face.

"Where's Vanessa?" Daniel asked.

"I am here." She stepped from behind the General. "I am very glad to see you well, Daniel."

"Thanks," Daniel said.

After a brief lag in conversation, Janet said, "Well, Daniel needs his rest so if--"

"He was just in coma. How much more rest can you get?" Jack mumbled.

Janet chose to ignore the Colonel and continued, "If you could all kindly leave now."

Everyone filed out one by one, eventually leaving Janet and Daniel alone. Janet pulled the curtain.

"I still can't believe that you're alive Daniel," Janet said. sitting down on the edge of Daniel's bed. "All the signs were pointing towards you...not surviving," she finished choosing the last words carefully.

"Well, miracles happen," Daniel replied.

"Yeah," Janet sighed. Tears started to form in her eyes. Again. _"You'd think I'd be stronger with this kind of stuff. I come head to head with death almost everyday" _she thought wryly to herself.

Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently tugged. Janet gratefully leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She brought her legs up onto the bed and snuggled closer to Daniel.

"Oh Daniel, I don't know what I'd do without you," Janet said.

"Well, you won't have to find out," Daniel said.

"How can you be so sure?" Janet pushed her self up from her spot and looked into his eyes."

"Well, I can't but--"

"Daniel, you have to promise me that you will be extra careful on missions."

"Ok, I promise."

"You're not just saying that to please me are you?"

Daniel took a deep breath and sighed. "Janet, I promise you that I will be extra careful on missions."

Seemingly satisfied, Janet went back to her previous position.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Janet."

A comfortable silence settled over them. Daniel looked down at Janet and realized that she was sound asleep. Guessing that she hadn't slept much in the past few days, he left her be and fell asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam headed toward the infirmary to visit Daniel. When she arrived, Jack was there.

"When you get better, you wanna go fishing?" she heard Jack ask.

"Maybe, I'll have to check my schedule," Daniel replied. She could tell he was a bit reluctant, as anyone would expect. Jack's fishing trip's could be described as....oh, a tad bit boring?

There was a moment of silence upon which she decided to make her presence known.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, smiling gaily.

"Carter!" Jack said. He stood up to leave. "Daniel, I'll see you later."

"Kay, bye,"Daniel replied.

Jack walked past Sam, brushing her hand as he did so. It sent electrical waves through her body, a feeling most welcomed by now.

"Daniel, how's it going?" Sam asked, sinking into the chair Jack had so occupied. It was still warm, she realized...

"Good, good. Bit bored though. Janet won't let me do any translating. Do you think you could maybe.. you know?"

"Change her mind? No, no way. When Janet makes up her mind there is no changing it."

"True."

"When can you be on active duty again?" Sam asked.

"Well, I can leave the infirmary in two days, then two days off, so in roughly four days."

"Good!" Sam exclaimed. "We miss you out there Daniel."

"I miss being out there..."

Janet walked over.

"Hey, Janet."

"Hello, Sam. I'm going to have to request that you leave so I can check Daniel out."

"Okay." Sam stood. "See ya Daniel."

"Bye."

Sam turned and headed back to her lab where a certain Colonel was waiting.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Carter," Jack greeted as she entered her lab.

"Sir?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Are we still on for 1900 hours tomorrow night?" Jack asked, walking over to where she stood and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," Sam said, trailing off. She couldn't meet his gaze.

Jack could sense hesitation.

"But... what?" Jack asked.

"Well...." Sam sighed, turning herself to face him. "What if someone finds out, Jack? What if we get into trouble and-"

Jack shushed her by putting his finger on her lips.

"No need to worry. No one will find out because we won't tell anyone."

"Okay." Sam seemed satisfied.

Jack kissed her tenderly, then left.

As she watched his lean form disappear, frustration boiled within her. She thought to herself 'Why do I always fall for the guys I can't have?'

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Vanessa entered the infirmary and went to sit by Daniel Jackson, who currently had his nose stuck in a book. He noticed her presence and cloed his book.

"Hey, Vanessa. How are you?"

"I am fine. Yourself?"

"Hanging in there."

There was a short pause in the conversation, before Daniel cleared his throat and asked,"I was wondering....would you like to come with us when we go to Atlantis?"

"I would like that. Very much so. Thank you." Vanessa smiled.

"Good."

Vanessa stood up to leave. "I must be going now. I am sorry that my visit did not last long."

"Oh, no problem."

"I will stop by later."

"Kay, see you then."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Janet came up to Daniel with his clothing.

"You can change into these and leave," she said laying the clothes onto the chair.

"Okay, thanks."

Daniel slid off the bed and started to fall forward. Janet caught him and helped him sit on the bed.

"Guess it's been a while huh?" Daniel said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it has."

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think so. Cassie's at a friend's house. Why?"

"Dinner. Six. I'll pick you up."

"Okay. See you tonight." Janet got up and left him to change.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel was just about to leave for Janet's when he remembered something. He grabbed it off the table where it was sitting. He placed it gently into his breast pocket. He patted it once to make sure it would stay, then headed out to his car.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It was 5:45 and Janet was still scrambling to get ready. She had tried on several different dresses but none seemed to be the right one. She finally settled for her black one that fit in all the right places. She quickly tied her hair up in a loose bun, but then decided otherwise and left it down. She applied some blush, eye liner, eye shadow and lip stick.

Now shoes. Should she wear her black ones, red ones? Heels, sandals? She dashed to her closet to see what she had. The first pair that caught her eye were the new ones she had bought for some event that she ended up not going to. They were black strap heels.

At six sharp, the doorbell rang.

Janet did a once over of how she looked. It would have to do. She quickly spritzed her self with perfume and ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey, Daniel," she said as she opened the door to let him in. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

She then realized that Daniel was staring at her. "Daniel, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He stepped up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Janet, you are so beautiful tonight."

A blush crept its way to her cheeks.

"You are very handsome yourself," she said as she noted what he was wearing, a black suit and pale blue shirt, the first few buttons undone. She also noticed that he was wearing cologne.

He lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was deep and filled with longing. Longing to be together.

After a bit, Daniel pulled away. "Well, we better get going if we want to make the reservations."

"Okay, let me grab my purse and we'll go," Janet said, still a little dazed from the kiss.

Janet grabbed her purse and they got into Daniel's car and drove away.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel pulled up into Janet's driveway. The evening had been wonderful. They had had a delicious meal and shared enjoyable conversation. It had come to an end much too soon.

They sat in the car, not wanting to leave each others' presence.

Janet broke the silence by asking, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, I would." Daniel turned the car off and got out. He went over to Janet's side of the car and helped her get out.

When they entered the house Janet asked. "Would you like anything. Wine, coffee?"

"Wine, please," Daniel answered as he walked over to the couch to make himself comfortable. He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the couch.

Janet came back a few moments later with two glasses of wine and sat down by Daniel on the couch. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"You know, I don't know much about you, Janet," Daniel said.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"About your childhood."

"I had two sisters, Gillian and Katherine. We lived in a small town in Ohio. My mother died when I was 12 from cancer. After that, my father took care of us. At 18, Gillian moved in with her boyfriend at the time. When I was 16, Katherine fell ill and died. That was really hard on me. We were very close. Gillian didn't come to the funeral. Last I heard, she was somewhere in Europe with her boyfriend. We haven't talked since."

"Wow," Daniel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "A lot of tragedies in your family."

"Yeah, that's how I decided to become a doctor. I didn't want people to suffer the way I did with death and illnesses. And I love helping people."

"What happened after Katherine died?"

"Well, I went on living life as a normal teenager. I had a lot of fun times. Lots of friends. Enemies too. I graduated high school and enrolled in Cadet Academy. I then met Joe, my ex. We married at 19 and I was pregnant at 20. I ended up having a miscarriage. That's when everything went downhill in our marriage. He started drinking. I then learned he had a drinking problem. A few months after he started drinking is when the abuse started." Janet started to get choked up.

"Janet, you really don't have to tell me about that f you don't want to," Daniel said, sensing her pain.

"I need to tell you." Janet looked up into his eyes.

He gave her silent permission to go on. She laid her head back on his shoulder and continued. "Almost every night he would come home drunk. He would get mad at me for the smallest things. He would do unspeakable things. After about two months of that, I told him I'd had enough and I filed for divorce. I graduated and went to work at Academy Hospital. Three years later I was recruited for the Stargate Program."

There was a moment of silence.

"I've never told anyone that much," Janet said quietly. "It feels good to get that off my chest."

Daniel kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm glad you told me."

"Me too. Now it's your turn. What was it like being in so many different foster homes?"

"Difficult to say the least. I never had time to make any real friends. School was hard. I was always behind. I tried to teach myself. As you can imagine, it didn't work out so well," Daniel laughed a little as memories came back to him. "All my families were very hospitable. All my 'siblings' if you will were fun to hang out with. At, 18 I moved into a apartment by Harvard and went to school there. Graduated and went to a different school to get my Masters then yet another school to get my doctorate in Archeology. I then went on to study the pyramids, wrote my theory, published it, got ridiculed, then was recruited for the Stargate Program."

"What about the many languages you speak?"

"I picked some up here and there. I taught myself most of them."

"Very impressive."

Silence settled over the two.

Daniel thought about how much he loved the woman beside him. He never thought it possible to love someone so much. If he was going to make his move, it was going to be now.

"Janet," Daniel said,"there's something I need to do." He carefully removed his arm from its resting place.

Janet sat up. "What?" she asked.

"This," Daniel said as he slid off the couch onto his knee in front of her.

Janet's eyes widened.

He took her hands in his.

"Janet," he started. "I have loved you for a long time now. I have had many near death experiences, but this past one hit home. I've tried to picture my life without you and have come up with nothing. I want, no, I need you in my life forever. I've been thinking about this over my time of recovery and I think we're ready."

Daniel reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. Tears began to form in Janet's eyes.

"Janet Fraiser, will you marry me?" Daniel opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring.

The tears spilled down her face. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I will!" Daniel took the ring and slid it on to her finger. Perfect fit. He got about half way up and Janet threw herself around his neck. He sat down on the coffee table to prevent himself from falling over. Janet then proceeded to sit in his lap, still hugging him.

"When did you get this?" Janet asked.

"It was my mom's. That was one of the only things salvaged from the rubble."

"It's beautiful, Daniel," Janet said as she admired the ring.

"Just like you."

Janet blushed as she looked up and met his gaze.

"I really, truly mean that." Daniel brought his hand up to her cheek and traced the outline of her face. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife."

Janet's blush deepened and her smile got even bigger. "You are the perfect man, Daniel." She leaned in and kissed him.

Daniel decided the table wasn't going to hold him much longer so he ended the kiss and lifted her up and sat down on the couch. Janet then kissed him again. She was leaning into him so much that he fell backwards into a laying position and she laid on top of him. The kiss ended much too soon. Janet rested her head on Daniel's chest. Soon the two were fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Daniel awoke to find himself sleeping on Janet's couch. He also found said person sleeping next to him. His arm was around her middle and her back was to him. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He looked over to the clock that sat on the table beside the couch. 0700. Shoot! They were late for work! He gently shook Janet awake.

"Ugg," she grumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Sweetheart, it's 0700."

"Holy crap." Janet bolted upright, almost hitting Daniel's chin. "I have to get ready." She turned to Daniel. She realized what he was wearing and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, curious.

"You are going to get a lot of weird looks," Janet managed to say as she continued to laugh.

"I am, am I?" Janet nodded.

"Well then, so are you," Daniel said with a smirk on his face

Janet's laughing ceased immediately. She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." Daniel stood up, picked Janet up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Daniel! You put me down right now!" Daniel ignored her. "Daniel, I mean it!"

Daniel walked out to the car, opened the passenger door and sat Janet down. He strapped her in.

"I'm going to need shoes and my purse," Janet said, arms crossed.

Daniel went back inside, grabbed the pair she was wearing the night before and her purse and headed back out the door. He got into the car and handed her the shoes.

"You are so going to pay for this mister."

"I know, but I'll enjoy myself while I can." Daniel smiled and turned the car on.

They drove to the mountain in silence, both thinking about what everyone else would think when they saw them.

The guard that checked them in didn't give them a look, but the couple could tell that he thought it was weird that they were dressed up. As they walked down the halls of the SGC, Janet felt very exposed. The dress she was wearing had a low cut neck line and thin straps. It showed off more of her legs then she cared for at work. The heels did nothing to help her feel more comfortable. Daniel, on the other hand, was enjoying himself at Janet's obvious discomfort.

They got into the elevator and Janet said accusingly, "You are having way too much fun with this."

"I know," Daniel said with a big smile on his face. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad? A little, just mostly extremely embarrassed."

"Good." Daniel seemed satisfied.

The elevator doors opened and they headed towards their respective locker rooms.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't going to be alone.

Janet walked into the woman's locker room, hoping no one else was in it. No such luck. The worst person possible was. Sam. Janet walked up to her locker and waited for the inevitable to happen. It did.

"Janet, care to explain?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Janet answered as she changed into her work clothing. "I've gone through enough embarrassment for a day."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Yes. Daniel made us take the long way to the locker rooms." Janet realized her slip too late.

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?"

Janet then replayed the events of last night and her anger faded away into a deep happiness. She finished getting dressed and turned to Sam.

"He asked me to marry him."

"And you said?"

"Yes."

Sam's mouth dropped. She then smiled and hugged her friend. "Janet, I'm so happy for you!"

Sam pulled away and asked, "How did Cassie react to it?"

"Oh my god! Cassie! I totally forgot about her!" Janet dug around in her purse to find her cell phone. She called Cassie.

'_Hey mom! What's up?'_

"Hey, can you have Heather's mom bring you home?"

'_Already did.'_

"Okay. I'm so sorry I forgot."

'_No problem. I hope you and Daniel had fun last night.'_

"Thank you. I have to go now. I love you."

'_Love you too mom. Bye'_

Janet hung up and put the phone back in her purse.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"She's at home already."

"You forgot to tell her."

"I did? Oops." Janet started to play with the end of her sleeve.

"Janet, you have to tell her."

"I know, I know. Just...not over the phone. And I want Daniel to be there with me."

"Ok. Let's go."

The two left the locker room together.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel entered the locker room. Jack was there too.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like in a suit."

"Oh, that. Well, I, um, stayed at Janet's last night," Daniel said as casually as he could as he got dressed.

"And?"

"Nothing happened Jack." Daniel continued to get ready. "I just asked her to marry me."

"What did she say?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations Daniel!" Jack patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Daniel smiled.

They left the locker room soon after that.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam sat in her lab working on something when Jack came in.

"I suppose you heard about Daniel and Janet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," Sam said with a small smile.

Jack could tell something wasn't right. "But..?"

"I just wish...."

"What?"

"Well, that we..."

"Oh," Jack understood what she meant. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We will someday."

"No, we can't. One of us would have to leave and neither of us can."

Jack didn't say anything to that. He ended the hug, kissed her on the cheek and left.

He headed to General Hammond's office. He arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

"General."

"Jack, what is it I can do for you?"

Jack entered and closed the door behind him.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack almost ran to Sam's lab, arriving in record time. She was still standing there playing with the same doohickey. He casually walked up to her and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

He didn't give her enough time to answer before he scooped her up into a hug and swung her around. This earned a small scream from Sam.

"Jack! What's with the good mood?"

"I just had an urge to hug you and tell you I love you." Jack smiled, gave her a kiss and left the room. Sam stood there dumfounded.

He had some shopping to do before tonight.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Janet walked into Sam's lab. Sam was bent over something or other and didn't notice Janet come in.

"Hey," Janet announced her entrance.

Sam's head shot up, hitting the lamp.

"Oww," Sam said as she rubbed the spot where the lamp hit. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Janet asked, crossing the room to where her friend was.

"Yeah, thanks. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry." Sam seemed distracted and Janet took much notice of this.

"Sam, is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Sam went back to working. Janet always recognized this as a sign of avoidance.

"Sam," Janet said, a hint of a warning in her voice. "What's going on?"

Sam stopped what she was doing and put her hands in her lap. She raised her head and looked Janet in the eye. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Janet became slightly worried. She had never seen Sam like this before. "Promise," she said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Well," Sam hesitated. "Jack and I are...well...."

Janet noticed Sam's slip on calling the Colonel by his given name. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No!" Sam assured Janet quickly. "No. It's just...I'm nervous about tonight."

"Why is that?" Janet was becoming concerned.

"We're going on a date," Sam said softly, gazing intently at her hands.

Janet felt relieved. This was something she could handle.A hint of laughter made its way into her voice as she said, "A date huh? What are you nervous about?"

"What to wear. How to act. Things like that."

"What to wear. Hmm. What do you have?"

"Not much."

"What time is he coming to pick you up?"

"Seven."

"I'll be at your house at 6:15 to help you get ready." Janet departed before Sam could change her mind.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Janet was going through Sam's clothes. She had a pile of clothes on the floor that would not work and three dresses that would most definitely work.

Janet turned around to look at the dresses. One was red silk that hit at the knees and hugged at the hips. The other two were black, one with straps and one without. Janet picked up the one with no straps and threw it into the 'no' pile.

"Okay. Which one, Sam?" Janet asked her friend. "Wait." Janet threw the remaining black one in the 'no' pile.

Janet handed the red one to Sam. "Put this on while I go find shoes."

Sam took the dress and Janet went back to Sam's closet to find shoes. She found a pair of black heels that would go lovely with the dress.

Sam came out with the dress on. "Well, what do you think?"

Janet turned around and was amazed at what she saw. The dress was perfect.

"I think the Colonel will be blown away at how beautiful you are."

Sam blushed. "Really?" She walked over to the mirror to look at herself. Even she was amazed.

"Okay, here are the shoes," Janet said, handing the shoes to Sam. "Time to make you even more gorgeous, if that's even possible."

For the next twenty minutes, Janet helped Sam with her make up and hair.

"Done," Janet said, adding the final touch.

Sam got up and looked in the mirror. She had to admit, Janet had done a very good job with her make up. Not too much and not too little. Her hair was curled and she was wearing matching ear rings, necklace and bracelet.

"Well, my work here is done. I'm going to go now," Janet started to leave.

"Thank you so much Janet." Sam gave Janet a hug.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." Janet pulled away from the embrace. "Good luck tonight. I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

Janet turned and let herself out.

At seven, the doorbell rang.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack had bought Sam her favorite flowers, lilies. Cliche, but oh well.

Sam opened the door. Jack about dropped the flowers he was holding.

"Wow. Sam, you're beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled and blushed. "Are those for me?" She pointed at the flowers.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, coming out of his trance. He handed her the flowers.

"Let me go put these in a vase and then we can go. Come in."

Sam went to the kitchen and returned a few moments later. Jack was waiting in her front hallway. Jack held out his arm and Sam took it. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. Sam slid into the car. Jack gently closed the door and walked over to the other side. He got in the car and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"It's a surprise." Jack smiled.

"That's not fair. You know I hate surprises."

"Exactly why I'm making it a surprise."

They arrived at their destination shortly after that. Jack helped Sam out of the car. They walked into the restaurant.

"O'Neill reservation for two," Jack said to the person standing at the front.

"Right this way, sir."

The waitress led them to a little room in the back that had a table prepared for two. Soft music flowed out of the overhead speakers and candles were everywhere, giving the room a soft glow. Two roses were sitting in a small vase in the center of the table.

The waitress had left them.

"Jack," Sam sighed. "It's beautiful."

He smiled and led her to the table. He pulled out the chair and she sat down.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

They had a wonderful meal. The conversation had been sparse. They sat in silence as they waited for the bill.

Jack stood up and offered Sam his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Sam replied, taking his hand.

He led her out to an open space in the room. He took the hand that still had her hand in it and brought it up. He put his other hand around her waist and pulled her close. They started off at a slow tempo, swinging side to side. Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

Neither one noticed when the waitress slipped in and set the bill on the table.

"Sam," Jack said after a while. "I need to tell you something."

Sam immediately thought of the worst. Seeing her worry Jack said, "It's nothing like that."

Her led her over to the table and she sat down. He took both of her hands in his.

"Sam, we have known each other for 7 years now and I love you more than I thought possible. I talked to the General about us and he said that if we don't let our relationship interfere with our job, we can be together." He paused. He had only done this once before and ,in his mind, he had really screwed it up. Well, it was now or never. He slid off his chair onto his knee, which sent a shock of pain through his leg.

Sam inhaled sharply. She hoped that this was what she thought it was.

Jack reached into his pocket and brought out a small box and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam brought her hands up to her mouth to prevent the scream that was threatening to make its way to the surface. This is what she'd always wanted. To get married to someone she loved. To have a family. But with Jack? It was almost too good to be true. There was only one answer to his question.

"Yes." Jack slid the ring on to Sam's hand. He then stood up and helped her up as well. They embraced. This, they both thought, is home.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG


End file.
